Spirited Away 2, My version
by Kyouko-x-J-idolz
Summary: umm......well its a continuation from the movie XD Chihiro21 years old. Lives byherself now. There is gonna be a Happy Ending CXH oh, BTW e chapters so far are pretty short so sorry!DISCONTINUED UNLESS I REGAIN MY INSPIRATION, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

This is like a sequel my version kind of…….well read it if u want thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away (Gee I hope I'm doing this right XD)

Happiest Days? Or Maybe Not!

Chihiro is now 21 years old living on her own near the shrine. She was somehow drawn to the place, but she felt she couldn't remember why. Maybe it was because she was now, closer to her boyfriend, maybe it was because of the friendly neighborhood,

'I don't know why, but I love it here' She thought, as she unpacked her last bag, tired from the move.

"Maybe I'll call Keitaro (her boyfriend BTW)." _Brrng brrng _ went the phone as a familiar voice picked up.

"Heellloeew?" said Keitaro

"Hi! How are you?? It's me Chihiro." She answered.

"Huh? Chihiro? Oh, you know, I can't really talk now, could 'ya meet me at the part at, lets say 8 k?"

"Uh, sure okay, Bye"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 8:00pmXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro checks her cell phone. It says 8:10 pm.

'Hmm he's late' thought Chihiro, something was wrong, Keitaro was naturally never more than 5 minutes late.

Just as she was about to call him, he walked towards her with a girl hanging onto him……… wait a girl?? 'What's going on?' thought Chihiro.

"Hey Keitaro!" she yelled, "Who is she your sister?" she asked indicating the girl.

"No, She's my fiancé"

(A/n: sry 4 changing the way I write I'm really weird sry thx)

"You're, you're breaking up with me?" she said through clenched teeth. (Wow, did u expect this or what?)

"Yes Chihiro, I'm sorry" were the last words she heard as she ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own

Yeah………… I'm UNIQUE XD (which could be a NICE way 2 say weird)

XXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 2 Dreams and Memories XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears poured down Chihiro's hurt face.

(_Flashback)_

_Chihiro: will I see you again?_

_Haku: Yes for sure_

_Chihiro: Promise?_

_Haku: Yes promise, now Go!_

_(end of flashback) _

"Huh? Who's Haku?? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" screamed Chihiro, as she sighed, "Maybe Im just tired, I'd better get some rest"

THAT NIGHT XD

(_Flashback) _(a/n: 2 many flashback? 2 less? Sry)

Haku: Don't be scared, my name is Haku, I want to help 

_Haku: You have to look for a person named Kamaji, he'll help you, you have to say that you wanna work. That's the only way you can live here, if you don't work you'll get turned into a pig by Yubaba, remember she's gonna make you want to say "I wanna go home" but just keep pressing on it, just say that you want to work here, that way she'll have to give you a job._

_Yubaba: You name belongs to me now_

_Rin: One day I'm gonna quit this place!_

_Chihiro: Haku, your real name is Nigihayami Kohakunushi _

_Zeniba: Once you meet someone, you can't really forget, it's just that you can't remember._

_(End Flashback)_

(Chihiro wakes up from her dream)

"Ahh??? What was that? What does she mean when she says 'Once you meet someone, you can't really forget? Who is SHE? Who's Nigihayami Kohakunushi? **ARGH**" shouted Chihiro in frustration.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… that dream, it felt so real! UGH, did this really happen? But, wait I remember, a boy named Kohaku…when I was about 10 years-old I…was moving with my parents….Dad got lost and…..we ended up in Spirit World?…Mom and Dad got turned into pigs…..I had to work in a bathhouse….and I got this (pulls elastic out of hair) sparkly elastic from…..granny…..Granny Zeniba!" She recalls.

(Heavy Breathing)

" But….why am I remembering this now? Why did I even forget? UGH this is so confusing!!!" She yelled.

(Calms down (or at least tries to))

'Well…I want to go back.' She said, thinking about Keitaro. "I don't have much here for me anyway, so I might as well."

She packed a small backpack with all the things she felt she needed, and decided to leave first thing the next day.

um…A/N: um well….I don't think I'm doing good " I dunno…I just watched PPGZ episode 20 It was so good but the RRBZ looked short but I think Its just my eyes. XD well……see 'ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.3: A New Friend**

Don't own Spirited Away at all.

Chihiro walked down the road that led to the old shrine. She observed the scenery. The leaves swayed in the wind, pushing her towards home, perhaps telling her to return, not to leave them. But she was determined to go back no matter what it took her. A young squirrel came rushing up to her and climbed her shoulder. He sat there as if he belonged, and no matter what Chihiro did to try and get him off, he stayed put. She finally decided to take it with her. The squirrel seemed to like Chihiro very much as it nuzzled her affectionately.

"Hey what's your name?" Chihiro asked. There came no reply but she got 2 shiny eyes look up at her with innocence as if to say "huh?"

"Do you have a family? Where do you live? Where are your parents?" she tried once more, although she expected no answer. She began walking on when she heard a voice similar to a young girl's voice,

"No, I….I don't"

Chihiro turned around but saw nothing. Then she looked upon her shoulder. As if on cue, the squirrel once again began to speak,

"I don't have a family, I lost my parents, I don't remember…" her voice trailed off as she looked at her feet but Chihiro could tell she was sad.

"Hey ya know what?" Chihiro started trying to lighten up the mood, "Do you want to come with me?" The little headed bobbed up and down saying yes.

"Ok then, but I'm going to warn you, I'm going to a spirit world" cautioned Chihiro but still the small animal stuck to her as though her life depended on it.

"I'll follow you wherever you go Chihiro nee-chan" the squirrel replied as though if was an obvious thing.

"Okay, but I have to know your name" questioned Chihiro, still confused that a squirrel could speak human language.

"My name is Risuko!" said the squirrel enthusiastically, jumping up and down on Chihiro's shoulder but then tripped and fell.

Chihiro sweatdropped. It was so CUTE! She started running not noticing that Risuko's eyes were spinning. She finally noticed when they arrived but by then Risuko had already passed out and dropped into Chihiro's bag.

"OOPPS sorry Risu!" said Chihiro in apology.

She slowly entered the grimy tunnel. It was dark and gloomy but also held a familiar touch to it. She arrived to the end of the tunnel as the bright sun lit her face. She ran to the same bridge she had ran to when she was 10 and looked down. She poked Risuko awake too. As Risuko admired the view, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. Her hazel eyes met emerald green ones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/n: hey!! I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry for the really short chapters! XD I tried to put in less dialogue and more description. I started new stories on fictionpress and I wrote a fanfiction on PPGZ so I've been busy, watching Powerpuff Girls Z and Konjiki no Gash Bell episodes. I don't know how that ties together but oh well.)


End file.
